


Hallowmas 1898 Confession

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [23]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Hallowmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: The Duke asks for a confession of love, of the heart’s tenderness and its disloyalty. You give him as much as you are able: love comes in many kinds, and its betrayals are numberless.
Series: Look to Love, Always [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	Hallowmas 1898 Confession

**Author's Note:**

> The summary quote was borrowed from an interaction in Hallowmas which inspired the following ramble. Yes, it's out of season; I only have the chance to post this now.
> 
> The Nimble-Fingered Intelligencer becoming a spouse candidate is such a beautiful coincidence since I've had him to be Aleksei's in-game stand-in for a while. I can't believe Chizuru is married now after how poorly his previous attempts at romance went. So glad.

“My mother’s love was pure, there was no lie in it. At least, that’s what I choose to believe.”

“I may have loved my father, though we could never see eye to eye until the end.”

“Nagato… I’m sorry, it was my fault that I couldn’t gather the courage to choose you.”

“I loved and made love, but it was all empty, and they all died away.”

“Then I met him. I fell for him. It would be a lie to say I never wanted him for myself. But I have taken so much from that child, I must never take more.”

“I lost an eye because of love and hatred so blinding. To my surprise, it has taught me new joys since.”

“I’m not a good spy, and neither is he.”

* * *

_An anonymous confession printed in[a newspaper](https://gooseygazette.art.blog/2020/11/08/8th-of-november-1898/). Was it written with a purpose in mind?  
_

The board taught me: love is a fragile thing; it struggles to survive the winter. Yet I still yearn for it, I cannot look away from it, and if I am a fool for this, I am glad to have someone equally foolish by my side. When this confession comes to light, we would have met among the statues and pagodas to swear an oath. _  
_


End file.
